


give it to me, darlings, i can take it

by RagtimeCat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, Multi, No Pregnancy, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagtimeCat/pseuds/RagtimeCat
Summary: “You won’t hurt me,” she says. “I trust you guys. Think about how good it will feel for us.” Ben’s positive he’ll last about thirty seconds if they try this, but he’s not sure how to express that. “We’ll go slow, use plenty of lube, the usual.” She pauses before adding her final argument. “Think of how intimate it will be for the three of us.”Damn. Neither Ben nor Finn can find a way to counter that.





	give it to me, darlings, i can take it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).

> For hardcore kinktober, day 14: double-penetration.
> 
> For persimmone, for setting up the hardcore kinktober challenge and just generally being a really encouraging and supportive person.

It’s while they’re in a post-coital spooning train with Ben in the middle and Rey and Finn on either side of him that she brings it up. “I want to try having both of you in me at the same time.”

Ben’s not completely sure how to respond to that, but Finn is. “Rey. Sweetheart. We’ve done that. Many times, if you recall.” And he’s right; Ben’s lost count of the number of nights that have ended with one of them fucking Rey while she blows the other. Or the nights that have ended in double penetration, which is always a risky thing because it makes Ben absolutely _ lose it _ to be able to feel Finn fuck Rey while he’s in her, too. 

Considering Ben had no real interest in sex before he met them, there’s nothing they’ve tried that he hasn’t liked. They’ve all been together for a year and a half and he still can’t believe how lucky he is that he’s with both of them.

Rey shakes her head. “No, not like that.”

“Then like what?” Finn asks.

Rey seems a little shy, like she’s already regretting opening her mouth. “What do you want, Rey?” Ben asks, rubbing his fingers in circles on her hips, where he’s got his arm draped over her. “We’re not going to judge you, if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

She hesitates long enough for him to add, “If you don’t want to talk about it, we can drop—”

“Double vaginal penetration,” she spits out. “Both you in me at the same time.”

Holy _ shit. _ Ben’s never even considered that as a possibility. The idea of feeling Finn right up against him while they’re both in Rey is enough to make his cock twitch, despite the fact that he just came pretty hard not even five minutes ago. Finn’s experiencing something similar, judging from his sharp inhale and the way he tightens his grip on Ben’s waist. “Are you sure?” Finn asks.

Rey nods again, her hair tickling Ben’s face as she moves. “I can take you two.”

“How do you know?” Ben asks. Sure, he knows from personal experience exactly how hard Rey can handle being fucked, but what she’s asking—well, they’ve never done anything like it before.

“You won’t hurt me,” she says. “I trust you guys. Think about how good it will feel for us.” Ben’s positive he’ll last about thirty seconds if they try this, but he’s not sure how to express that. “We’ll go slow, use plenty of lube, the usual.” She pauses before adding her final argument. “Think of how intimate it will be for the three of us.”

Damn. Neither Ben nor Finn can find a way to counter that.

* * *

They talk through it some more. Ben’s reservations are 50% not wanting to hurt Rey and 50% knowing he’ll only last about thirty seconds. He confesses the second one to Finn when it’s just the two of them one night. To his surprise, Finn chuckles and says, “Yeah, me too. But that’s what foreplay is for, right?”

“Right,” Ben replies.

“We’ll just have to make sure she comes first.” 

“I don’t think that’s ever going to be a problem for us.” Ben’s never been able to say which he likes more, getting Rey off or watching Finn get her. (His favorite, by far, is the three of them all getting each other off together.) They’re all very good at making sure no one’s unsatisfied.

It still takes them a couple more weeks before they agree that they’re all comfortable trying it. Rey hasn’t been..._pushing _ the matter, exactly, but she’s been dropping hints about how much she can take. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” Ben explains to her at one point. “I just don’t want to hurt you.” 

“We’ll stop if it gets uncomfortable for any of us,” she reminds him.

In the end, it just sort of occurs naturally. Finn’s fucking Rey from behind while Ben’s going down on her, an act that always guarantees that it won’t take long for her to come. When she does with a long, throaty moan, she makes it very clear that she’s ready for more. “On your back,” she tells Ben, pushing him away gently.

He pulls himself on the bed, making eye contact with Finn as he does so. He already looks wrecked; Ben can’t help but appreciate the view as Rey turns around and swings a leg over his hip. “Thank you for that,” she murmurs, leaning in to trail kisses over his face and neck. “I love it when you guys do that to me.”

Ben’s about to reply, but then Rey nibbles at his earlobe, a move that never fails to distract him into speechlessness. He feels the bed shift and when he looks up, Finn is behind Rey again. He’s kneeling behind Rey so that his hands can slide over her hips, then up to cup her breasts. It’s a rather distracting sight; Ben can’t look away. But then Rey slides her hands from his chest, to his stomach, to his cock, smearing the precum that’s beaded there around the head. He groans, thrusting his hips up without thinking about it.

He can practically feel her smile when Rey murmurs in his ear, “Eager, aren’t we?”

“I just want to—_fuck_—be inside you,” he says. “Finn, too.” He looks up, making eye contact with his other partner, who grins at him.

Rey is clearly pleased by this. “Your wish is my command,” she purrs, sinking down onto him. She’s slick from her previous orgasm, and it barely takes her any time to adjust before she’s moving with slow, gentle thrusts.

Normally, Ben would be urging her to move faster; he’s so wound up at this point. But he said he wanted to feel Finn in her as well, so he’s happy to let her tease him a little bit while Finn grabs the lube.

Ben places his hands on Rey’s hips, pausing her movements. He’s exercising self-control that he didn’t have a year ago, but then again, they all agreed that they were going to be as slow and as careful as possible. Rey’s safety and comfort come first; there’s no question of that, no matter how good this feels for Ben and Finn of them.

And _ oh, _ does it feel good when Finn slides one well-lubed finger in, then another, making sure that Rey will be able to handle more. “You’re so tight, Rey,” Finn says, trying to scissor his fingers around Ben’s cock. It’s ridiculous how good this feels. He feels her tense up just a smidge, so he reaches down to play with her clit, trying to get her to relax a bit. 

That seems to work for Rey, because she relaxes enough to shift her hips, pushing back against Finn’s fingers. “I can take it,” she says breathlessly. “Please, Finn. I want to come with both of you inside of me.”

Finn inhales sharply, then withdraws his fingers and lines his cock up against her entrance, nudging at it gently. It’s slow, and a bit awkward—this requires considerably more coordination than anything else they’ve done in bed—but _ holy fuck. _ Ben’s not even capable of forming words to express how good this feels. Rey was right. It’s _ intimate_, the three of them together like this.

Ben may not have words, but Rey does. “I can’t believe how full I am right now,” she gasps. “I love this. I’m so full of _ both _ of you.”

“I hope you’re saying that because you’re close,” Finn replies, the words coming out far more breathlessly than usual. “Because I’m not sure how much longer I can hold on.” 

Ben hasn’t stopped rubbing little circles around Rey’s clit; he speeds his movements up as Finn starts to thrust. It’s just a small movement, really, but Ben can feel the drag of Finn’s cock against his as Rey clenches around them both. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Ben murmurs. “Taking us both like this.” She’s red-faced and panting with the effort of taking them both. He has a brief moment of thinking about how beautiful she looks like this—she and Finn both—before the tension in his core snaps and he’s coming hard enough that his vision whites out. 

“Holy shit, Ben. I—_fuck_—you—” Finn can’t even get the whole sentence out before he comes, too, followed closely by Rey. 

It takes some very careful rearranging to pull out, then Finn and Ben are nestling Rey between them, checking to see how she’s feeling. “I feel great,” she mumbles, curling up to bury her face in Finn’s chest, twining her fingers through Ben’s as he wraps his arm around her waist. “Thank you for trying that with me.” 

Ben nearly laughs. “Are you kidding? That was incredible.” 

“You were right,” Finn says, kissing the crown of her head.

“Of course I was,” she says. “About what?” 

“That you could take us,” Finn says at the same time that Ben says, “It was intimate.”

She gives a sleepy chuckle. “Never doubt me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to my internet service provider for the articles I looked at while researching this particular sex act.


End file.
